


Girls on Film

by Aspidities



Series: Girls on Film [1]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Alpha Lexa, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Art Student Clarke, Camgirl Clarke, College AU, Condoms, Daddy Kink, F/F, Football | Soccer Player Lexa (The 100), Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Clarke, Oral Sex, Soccer Stud Lexa, Voyeurism, Webcams, camgirl au, safe sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 08:43:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15904848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aspidities/pseuds/Aspidities
Summary: Lexa’s got her hands full at the University of Polis, juggling her grades, scholarship and being the soccer team captain. She certainly doesn’t need her roommate to be the omega camgirl of her dreams.





	Girls on Film

**Author's Note:**

> Hey folks! This fic was the most requested fanfic prompt in my subscriber poll, and it’s a fun, smutty romp. Just a little bit of feels here, but rest assured, there will be a happy ending. 
> 
> Whether Lexa likes it or not.

Keys dangling from her fingers, Lexa paused in the hallway of the student apartment complex, and sniffed the air. The alpha’s nose crinkled as a familiar scent curled around her nostril. She stared, brows knitting in suspicion, as a frown deepened the hard line of her jaw. “Not again,” she groaned at the cheap flecked paint on the door. “This is seriously enough.” 

Dropping her dusty soccer bag and cleats on the none-too-clean hallway carpet, she fairly rammed her key into the lock, and bulldozed the door open. “Griffin? Are you kidding me? We talked about this!”

Sprawled, or more like splayed, on the couch, with a webcam affixed to a tripod pointing directly at her dripping, exposed sex, was her roommate. Clarke Griffin: omega cam girl extraordinaire, and the worst housing partner Lexa Woods had ever experienced in three long years at U Polis. She lifted her tousled, sleepy-looking blonde head in a way that was effortlessly sensual, and raised a questioning brow at the alpha. “What? I thought you weren’t going to be home until four?”

“It’s four thirty-five!” Lexa had to bite back the growl behind her teeth, and forced herself to look only at Clarke’s blue eyes….not at the very large knot-bearing dildo that was currently stuffed between her glistening pussy lips, which she could see reflected in the omega’s laptop screen, thanks to the feed from the camera. She was also having a hard time not staring at Clarke’s breasts, straining with puffy nipples upthrust, under a white t-shirt that was hardly containing the dark circles of her areolas, and— “And that’s my shirt!”

Clarke looked down, casually. “Oh shit. So it is.” She laughed, and Lexa couldn’t help but stare, in a mix of frustration and fascination, as the dildo bobbed with her body. “I must have gotten it mixed in with my whites. Want it back?” She started to pull the stretched material up over the gentle curve of her belly, and the alpha let out a strangled scream.

“ _ No _ ! Uh, fuck, I mean….no, just wash it and return it.” She looked away for a moment, feeling the flush rise on her cheeks. “You probably stretched it anyway.”

The chuckle that followed was rueful, but Lexa was focused more on the wet, sloppy noise of the dildo as Clarke pulled it out, sighing a little as she wiped her fingers casually on Lexa’s shirt. “Yeah, my tits are definitely bigger than yours, but you’ve got that fine soccer-playing ass to compensate.”

The alpha’s blush furiously deepened as Clarke waggled her eyebrows in a faux-suggestive dance. “Stop making fun of me. We talked about you not doing this...this….cam stuff in the living room. Not when I can walk in on you. I thought I was clear.” She spoke through gritted teeth and directed her speech to somewhere above Clarke’s head, near the tv, as the omega sauntered to the cam and switched it off with a tiny beep. She imagined that several hundred alphas were crying out in disappointment like the fall of Alderaan, and felt a strange, unpleasant pang of something that felt like jealousy before she banished it under a disgusted veneer.

“I’m not making fun of you, Woods.” Clarke protested, but she dropped it when she saw Lexa’s angry glance. “ _ Fine _ . But I’m not. And I’m  _ sorry _ ! But it’s peak time right now and my clients wanted more, so…” She lifted her shoulders, which for Clarke, was about as apologetic as it got. “I’ll try to be more conscientious.”

Lexa should have let it go. She really should have. She had finals to study for, and Coach Titus was always riding her ass about drills. As team captain of the UP Grounders, she was expected to keep a 4.0 for her scholarship,  _ and _ lead the team to a perfect season. It was too much. Compiling her excessive workload was her current emotional state, with the confusing mix of lust, jealousy, and frustration boiling through her veins, and it wasn’t doing her inner alpha any favors. Her clit was rising, beginning to swell hopefully against the thin lining of her Nike Pro Combat briefs, and she knew her damned traitorous alpha would embarrass her by popping a boner through her shorts in a second. Her hands bunched helplessly at her sides, as her brain warred between anger and desire

Lexa chose anger. It was easier. 

“Yeah, try to be conscientious of the fact that some of us have scholarships to maintain, Griffin. Some of us can’t be  _ fucktoys _ all day long and breeze by with a 2.5 average. I have to keep my grades up, go to practice and win games. Having you here, getting cum all over my t shirts for the delight of slavering alphas worldwide...well, it’s not exactly  _ helping _ .” She gnashed the last part out through her teeth, hissing as her breath became tight in her chest. 

Clarke took in a swift, angry breath, and suddenly she was off the couch in a flash of bouncing breasts and tossing blonde mane . Lexa had to blink before she could regain her stance, but it was too late: the smaller girl bulled right into her personal space, making her have to take a hurried step back as her fingers curled around the kitchen table.

“So.” Clarke stated in a too-calm voice, eyes ablaze. “I’m gonna quickly run down a few things. One. Did you just call me a  _ fucktoy _ ?”

“I—“ Lexa’s jaw worked. Suddenly she was having enormous regrets. She hadn’t spoken that way about an omega her entire life. She swallowed, trying to form a sentence. “Look, that was out of line and I’m—“

But the omega was clearly having none of that. “Oh you  _ are _ sorry.” She hissed. “You are  _ so _ fucking sorry, Lexa Woods, with your exactly  _ three  _ daily activities: shower, soccer, protein shake. You are the  _ sorriest _ thing I have ever seen. But you know what? At least you’ve got your alpha privilege firmly intact, thank goodness for that.” She folded her arms across her chest. “Not all of us can land scholarships like you. Some of us  _ fucktoys  _ have to work to pay their way.”

“Alpha  _ privilege _ ?” Now Lexa was flaring up; letting her temper get the better of her again. It was easier than zeroing in with all the grace of a teenager at Clarke’s tightly compressed cleavage, heaving with her anger. “I’m not some spoilt rich kid, so fuck you  _ and _ your assumptions. I’m an orphan from a bad school district, all right? I got this scholarship by the skin of my teeth, through working hard,  _ every _ day, and that’s how I’m gonna keep it.”

Clarke huffed, but it was less dismissive than it could have been. She was listening to the story between the lines, but her anger was still speaking. “No, you’ll keep it because the school needs alphas to graduate and churn out all that good good alma mater money. Alphas get all the decent jobs. You’ll land a cushy coaching spot and make them plenty in homecoming donations every year, so you’re gonna get pampered.” She shot Lexa a withering look. 

“Omegas have to scramble to even get a chance, when every  _ damn _ guidance counselor won’t show you scholarships in favor of pushing pregnancy pamphlets on you and every teacher laughs in your face and says wait til you get a mate; you’ll forget all that independent stuff. Even harder to just make it alongside everyone else, with heats fucking up our studies…” 

Lexa winced. She knew the societal imbalance of omegas and alphas was still woefully outdated in many small towns, and apparently this was still the case here, even in the big city of Polis. She felt bad, suddenly, and her tongue was a weighted lump in her mouth. 

Clarke continued. “You say you’re working hard every day…?” She flung out her arms, and her breasts drew Lexa’s eye like a pair of lovely beacons. “Well, so am I. I’m  _ working _ ! I have to pay my tuition, and my rent, and my bills. Camming lets me do that, and gives me the freedom to study, and at least sleep so I can get to my classes. Just because it doesn’t fit your puritanical worldview—“

“I’m not a puritan!” Lexa protested, hotly.

“Well, a prude, then.” Clarke countered. “At the very least-“

“I’m not a prude, either!” Lexa pawed at vein in her neck: it seemed to want to explode. “It’s completely normal to not want my roommate splayed out naked getting knotted in full view when I come home every night!”

A slow, lascivious smile spread over Clarke’s face. She looked like a cat who had dipped her chin into some good cream. Lexa didn’t like it. “So you’re saying it bothers you to see me naked like this?” Her voice deepened, became huskier. She gestured to her still-bare lower half. “To see my pussy every day?” 

_ Oh no.  _ Lexa dug her nails into her palm, fully aware that several liters of blood had rushed from her face to her cock.  _ Stop it. No. Not now. _

But it was too late. Clarke had noticed her erection, sneakily protruding from her shorts, which were hitched up on her sweaty thighs, and the head of Lexa’s cock bobbed eagerly to acknowledge the attention. The omega’s smile deepened with a dark assurance, and Lexa swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“That...doesn’t mean anything, you know.” She cupped her hands protectively in front of her rapidly stiffening groin. “It’s just a reaction.”

“Mmhmm.” Clarke’s voice rose irritatingly in a lilt. “Just a reaction, huh? You know I have a nose, right, Woods? I can smell you. Like,  _ all _ the time.”

The alpha sputtered frantically. “Yeah? Well I can smell  _ you,  _ too! It’s normal for an alpha to, to…” She trailed off and felt entirely useless, aware that red was coloring her cheeks and that Clarke’s smirk was far too knowing. Her furtive late-late-night mastubatory fantasies seemed to be plastered across her face. “Fuck you, Griffin.” She finished, lamely, and looked away, furious. 

“Well, you could put that reaction to some good use, you know. Especially if you are as broke as you say.” Clarke’s head inclined at the camera, mockingly silent on the tripod. 

Lexa’s throat went dry. “Good  _ use _ ?” She stuttered. “Just what are you—“

“You could fuck me on cam and make a stack of cash.” Clarke’s voice was almost conversational as she ran a teasing finger up the corded muscle of the alpha’s left thigh. “People looove to see a girl/girl omega/alpha pair. Female alphas make bank. You’d solve your financial woes, and I’d gain some followers. Win-win.”

Lexa’s brain server seemed to processing slower than a 1970s IBM behemoth. She had completely stalled out on the words  _ fuck me on cam _ and they were circling around and around in her head, as if going down a large drain. She felt her mouth drop open and her eyes were probably comically bulging like the Puritan archetype  Clarke had accused her of being, but she couldn’t help it. There was a leap of desire in her lower extremities, but a wash of chaotic yammering in her brain. 

“But we’re...roommates.” She gaped out, childishly, unable to come up with a better excuse. “Won’t that...uh...complicate things?”

Clarke shrugged merrily. “I doubt it. You already don’t like me. We can just avoid each other further if it doesn’t work out.”

Lexa opened her mouth to protest, but snapped it shut again when she realized it was semi-accurate. She  _ didn’t _ like Clarke very much. But that was mostly because of how awkward it was to be around the super attractive omega when she was barely clothed most of the time. Other than finding her own arousal irritating, she didn’t know what there was about Clarke not to like; she’d always been friendly, open about her cam work, and generous with the shared food bill. She even liked the omega’s expressive, beautiful artwork, even though it was usually strewn everywhere. It just shamed her too much to be around the girl, that was all she knew. And shame made her feel angry, it always had.

“It’s not that I don’t like you.” She said quietly, before she realized she was speaking out loud. “It’s more that you make me feel really confused.”

Clarke tilted her head to one side. Her expression was unreadable, but she didn’t shy away from Lexa, and the heat of her skin, so close, was a definite distraction. The alpha swallowed and felt her pulse increase as Clarke spoke.

“I can relate to that. You...confuse me, too, Woods.”

“I don’t know if I can….what if it’s weird?” Lexa was still groping for words, and she locked eyes helplessly with her roommate. “You’re the expert on this kind of thing. You really want  _ me _ to…to….what if I make your ratings go down?”

Clarke’s laugh surprised them both. “Oh shit, Woods.” She chuckled, giving Lexa an obvious appraising sweep as her dainty finger trailed along the edge of the soccer shorts. “I somehow doubt that’ll be a problem.”

Her cock stiffened at the praise, and Lexa had to swallow again, bunching the muscles in her thighs to avoid smearing her shorts with drops of pre-ejaculate. “I need to shower.” She said abruptly, balling her hands at her sides. “I’m all...uh...sweaty. Can we talk...about this later?”

The blonde looked unfazed. She shrugged and stepped back, taking her fingers away from tracing paths on the raising hairs on Lexa’s thighs. “Take as much time as you need.” 

The alpha watched as Clarke sauntered away in the direction of her room, her hips shifting with slow, deliberate intent, and Lexa couldn’t help but shudder as a lustful urge to chase her down, pin her by the back of the neck and  _ mount  _ wracked the young alpha’s body. Her senses were intensely heightened, waging between the draining last gasp of anger, instinct and desire, and her brain was awash in a morass of confusion, even as her nostrils flared to catch the omega’s wafting scent. Helpless, she took a few deep sniffs of the enticing wave before she shook her head, steadying herself on wobbly knees. She turned on heel and went for the bathroom, trying to clear her vision as she blinked and stumbled. 

The shower jetted out ice cold water before she noticed and managed to swing the knob over to hot instead, yelping as darts of frozen cold hit her skin. But the brief polar dousing was useful: it refocused her thoughts. What was she  _ thinking _ ? Clarke had almost bewitched her right there in the living room, but this was absolute crazy town madness. No way could she fuck  _ Clarke _ , on film. No  _ way _ . She was just going to go out there, knock on her roommate’s door, and inform her with delicate politeness that that would be a capital T for Terrible idea and she wouldn’t partake in it. Maybe even tell Clarke to go fuck herself. Again. 

By the time she’d toweled off, she’d decided against that last idea, but she was still firm on saying no. She found fresh clothes in her room, and judiciously drank some water from her Hydroflask to help clear her head, before she decided she could go approach Clarke’s door. It was always best to approach things rationally, she mused. Thank god she had managed to think with her brain instead of her dick.

Summoning her strength, she rapped smartly on Clarke’s door. “Griffin? We need to have a talk about this...idea...of yours—“

But she never managed to finish her articulately pre-arranged sentence. Instead, her jaw slammed to the floor, as, inside the room, Clarke lay splayed on her messy, black sheets, a lacy little excuse for a negligee barely covering her breasts. And there was nothing covering her lower half, where her fingers idly played with sweetly dripping labia, rolling back the hood of her clit to expose it. 

Her eyes met Lexa’s with seductive charge, and her voice was a purr. “Hey there, Woods. Come help me with this.”

Oh  _ shit _ . Lexa took a halting step forward before she even knew what she was doing, and her clit stiffened once more, drawing to rapid firmness as her shaft inflated painfully against her clean shorts. Somehow, the omega had lit candles, and they were everywhere; dripping wax down her textbooks on the desk, guttering on her windowsill beside the small potted succulent growing from a cat statue, on the nightstand, next to a box of condoms and a pump bottle of lube. Her fairy lights were everywhere, too, giving a soft yellow glow. The flickering quality of the light played across the omega’s skin, and she looked like a woodland creature, an untamed marvel dropped into an unclean bedroom. 

The smell in Clarke’s room was as intoxicating as a blast of perfume and she inhaled greedily without fulling realizing it, unconsciously drugging herself further, like she was entering an Oracle’s den. She blinked, and her mouth worked, but no words seemed forthcoming. Instead she just stumbled forward, and before long her feet had brought her to the edge of Clarke’s mattress and she found herself sinking down. 

“I thought we were gonna talk.” She finally managed, after what felt like an eternity of watching the slick, slow glide of Clarke’s magnetic fingers. 

“I’m not much for talking. More of an ‘actions speak louder than words’ kind of girl.” 

Lexa didn’t know how it was possible for Clarke to sound so nonchalant, so unaffected, but she was innately jealous. She was losing her ability to speak. Every word felt choked from her lips. “You...you’re just gonna…”

“I’m just gonna.” Clarke agreed, and let out a low little laugh. “Are  _ you _ just gonna watch, Woods? I kinda figured you for more of a take charge sort of alpha, but if you’re more the voyeur type…” She shrugged. “I can work with that.”

“I’m a take charge sort of alpha.” Lexa protested, before she knew fully what she was saying. “I don’t just sit and watch when an omega is...doing that.” She gestured. 

Clarke inclined her head then, patiently as if she were training a puppy, and lifted her fingers away from the swelling pinkness of her perfectly-trimmed pussy. “Well, then. Hands on deck, sailor.”

She examined the slick between her fingers appreciatively and popped them in her mouth, one by one, giving a little moan over the taste. “Or do you not know how to take care of an omega?”

That was enough. Lexa couldn’t take any more. She fairly lunged across the mattress, and grabbed Clarke’s smug face in her palms, driving her tongue between the omega’s lips. Clarke let out a little ‘oof’ in surprise, but rapidly, she recovered and, soon, her tongue was parrying back. The kiss was messy, awkward, and frantic, but it served her purpose: she tasted the sweetness of Clarke’s wetness all over the omega’s mouth, and it only fueled the fire that was dangerously roaring through her lower half. To soothe that ache, she ground her pelvis down against the bare skin of her roommate, pressing her into the mattress. 

Clarke moaned greedily and her legs fell open, welcoming the steady grind of Lexa’s insistent hips. “Oh baby,” Clarke purred, mouth hot beside the alpha’s ear. “You’re so hard for me, I feel it.”

_ Baby?  _ Lexa’s brow raised internally, but she didn’t question it. Instead, she forced the omega’s chin up with her nose and bared her teeth over her pulse, triumph surging through her veins as Clarke responded beautifully, arching with a needy gasp. 

“Hard because you teased me.” She growled out, and snapped her jaws beside Clarke’s collarbone, doing a little teasing of her own. “You’re gonna have to take care of that.” 

It was immensely gratifying to feel the omega writhe under her. 

So gratifying, in fact, that she hadn’t noticed the camera, pointed at the bed, and the laptop on the nightstand, which, once again, was showing their actions in a live feed. A sudden flurry of noisy pings alerted her to its presence, however, and she lifted her head to see her own darkened, eyeliner-smeared eyes reflected back at her on the screen, pupils blown with lust. She recoiled, instinctively, but Clarke raised a hand, curling around the back of her neck, and she felt the omega rise up to kiss her chest as she watched it happen on the screen, the feedback loop almost overwhelming her senses before she blinked. 

“Ignore it.” Clarke soothed, her voice raspy and thick. “Just focus on me.” She tugged insistently on Lexa’s nape, and, reluctantly, the alpha drew her gaze away, and tried to settle her nerves again. “There, that’s it. Just pretend it’s not there.” Her lips raised to Lexa’s ear once more, and her voice dropped too low for the camera mic to pick up. “And we’ll both make more money if they think you’re really into it.”

She tossed Lexa a quick wink and then lightly bit at her earlobe. “C’mon.” The purr was back into her voice. “Don’t you want me?”

“I want you.” Lexa husked back, and it was an honest reply, camera or no camera. Her erection had lost none of its firmness, and a racing, persistent need was pulsing along her veins. She dropped her head, and, after a moment's consideration, sucked briefly at the ridge of Clarke’s collarbone, eliciting a gasp and a deep moan. There was another delighted surge of ping sounds from the screen, but she didn’t care anymore. Her alpha had taken the reigns, banished her proprietary self somewhere far away, and may be leading her headlong into danger, but she couldn’t bring herself to feel alarm. Desire had swamped her senses. 

Soon, her lips were traveling, and so were her hands, sculpting, molding. She found quickly that the generous curves were as enticing to touch as they were to see flaunted in the living room, and that was heady enough, but her lips had discovered the omega’s breasts, contained by that infuriatingly sexy nightie. She bit the lace, tugged it with her teeth, and Clarke let out a little yelp when it gave way. 

Lexa’s eyes flicked up apologetically. “I’ll buy you another one.” She mumbled, but her hands were already pushing the scraps away, filling her palms with warm, heavy weight. She ran her thumbs over Clarke’s nipples, experimentally, and then bent her head to suck, running a slow, wet circle with her tongue. The pink flesh pebbled beautifully in response, and she tasted lotion and sweat, a heady combo that left her nearly swooning. 

“Shit.” Clarke wrapped her fingers in Lexa’s hair. “They’re cheap, I don’t care. Keep going.”

Lexa didn’t need the encouragement. She was already letting her tongue and lips guide the way down, her nostrils almost swallowing the deep, musky scent that she found at the join of the omega’s frustratedly-rubbing thighs. Sea and salt and sweetness. She licked her lips and dove down, pushing Clarke’s knees impatiently over her shoulders. It had been far too long since she’d tasted the heat of another woman, and, even with a camera pointed at her and the screen pinging away, the opportunity was too close to pass up. She nosed apart Clarke’s damp curls and found her labia, running her tongue up to circle the glistening pearl of her clit, so prominent from the omega’s teasing. 

Clarke let out a jerking, warbling cry that was definitely not for show. It was too desperate and raw. Lexa knew the omega was close, and every instinct in her body raged to be the one to finish her pleasure off. The fingers in her hair tightened, pulling almost painfully, but she barely noticed. She sucked and swirled instead, flickering at Clarke’s reddened, exposed clit with feverish intent, and, when she brought her fingers up to tease inside the omega’s shallow entrance, she felt the shivers begin.

“Oh god,” Clarke almost sounded like she was weeping. “Fuck, keep going, oh my god—ah—!”

Lexa obliged, and curled two fingers inside, thrusting with the impatience of her lust. Clarke was tight, and her walls clamped down, but she was warm and pulsatingly hot, and the fluttering welcomed Lexa further, drawing her in. The alpha couldn’t help but moan into Clarke’s clit, basting it with the heat of her breath, and she rolled her eyes up to look at her roommate, expecting to see her play up her impending orgasm to the camera.

But Clarke’s eyes were screwed closed, and her face was red, and she was pushing Lexa’s head insistently, her hips jerking up. For some reason Lexa didn’t like her eyes being closed. She wanted Clarke to see who was fucking her. She withdrew and nipped sharply on the omega’s inner thigh, drawing a surprised, pained yelp, but it had the reaction she wanted. Clarke’s bright blue eyes flew open in shock, and trained right into Lexa’s. 

“Good,” the alpha barely recognized her own voice; gravelly and rough as it was. “Look at me when I make you cum.”

She kept her eyes locked on Clarke’s, expecting an irritated twinge or a healthy rebuttal, but the omega merely nodded obediently, and let out a tiny whine of submission. Lexa felt her cock jump eagerly at that, but she had no time for her own pleasure. Not when Clarke’s clit was pulsing invitingly, and the tight heat that gripped her fingers was beginning to clench in waves. She swept her hair out of the way over her shoulder, buried her face back into the warmth of Clarke’s pussy and sucked her clit into her mouth, as she curled her fingers up and thrust. 

“Oh my  _ god!”  _ Clarke’s cries were like muffled music as her thighs clamped down on Lexa’s head and she thrashed in the force of her climax. The waves hammered down on the alpha’s fingers, buried deeply, and almost forced her out, but she held firm, thrusting slowly against the tide. The noises she was wringing from the omega’s silken throat sounded too good to stop. 

Eventually, however, the pawing at her hair became more of a shove, and the omega’s thighs loosened, allowing her to withdraw. Before she could fully react, she was being dragged back up Clarke’s body by her shoulders, and the omega was kissing her again, just as passionately and messily as the first time, and just as potent with her own arousal coating their shared mouths. 

“Goddamn, Woods,” Clarke breathed. “I would’ve been okay with you mouthing off at me more if I knew you eat pussy like that.” 

Lexa had to laugh at that, and for a moment she almost leaned her head on Clarke’s temple, before the realization of how intimate that was brought her sharply back. Instead, she decided to cover up the impulse. “Well,” she joked, lightly pinching one of the omega’s irresistible nipples and delighting in the gasp. “If I had known your pussy tasted that good I might’ve been more okay with it on display.”

“Shut up, you liked it on display. That’s why we’re here.” Clarke reached brazenly down and squeezed Lexa’s bulge through her shorts, bringing the alpha up short on a choked gasp of her own. “Or is this just one of my dildos in your shorts?”

“Fuck.” Lexa couldn’t help it: her hips jerked hopefully forward. 

“Aw baby,” Clarke crooned. “You’re so hard for me. God, and  _ big _ , too.” She whistled admiringly, and put her hands on the waistband of Lexa’s shorts, tugging impatiently. “I wanna see. Take these off. Top, too.”

Lexa didn’t even realize she was whipping her tank top over her head until she felt Clarke’s hands running up her abs, cupping the mounds of her breasts under the sports bra. She moaned, unable to help it, and had to curse and bat Clarke’s hands away until she could take that off, too. 

“Oh god.”

Lexa could barely hear Clarke’s reverent tone, low as it was. The omega bit her lip, and her hands filled with Lexa’s breasts, running her thumbs over the alpha’s nipples to see them come to brown, stiff peaks. “You’re beautiful,” the omega told her. 

That was too much. Lexa didn’t want to hear the affection in Clarke’s voice. That was dangerous. She just wanted to fuck, not  _ feel _ .  _ Feeling _ would bring her too close to thinking about Costia, and that was never good. She knocked the omega’s hands away, almost brusquely, and to cover up her inner turmoil, she put her thumbs on her waist band, teasingly rolling it down to expose the fine cut of her hipbones and the tight ‘v’ of her abdominal muscles. “Thought you wanted to see.” 

“Fuck, I do.” Clarke nodded with cartoonish speed, and Lexa’s cockiness returned, with some relief. 

She rolled down her shorts, slowly, feeling her grin spread over her lips as Clarke’s stare made her bolder. Her cock throbbed in her boxers, outlined by the sheer breathable sports fabric, and Clarke’s eyes zeroed in on it. She could smell the omega’s arousal perfume increasing to a heady flow, and she knew Clarke wanted her. Somehow that knowledge made her bolder, stronger. The shorts went to the floor, and her boxers followed.

Clarke’s pupils dilated almost black. “Wow.” 

Lexa felt a cocky rumble in her chest. “Like what you see?” She pumped her fist lazily along the shaft, feeling herself harden further. 

“You know I do.” Clarke’s lashes were dark, and her eyes were heavy-lidded. “Just like I know you liked seeing my pussy on the couch. Now,” she leaned over and rummaged for the box of condoms, almost knocking the candle over. “C’mere, I gotta slide this on you.”

Lexa carefully righted the candle and dropped the box into the omgea’s outstretched hand. “Careful,” she warned, “don’t start a fire in the name of safe sex.”

“Wouldn’t want that.” Clarke giggled, tearing the foil packet. She licked her lips, examining Lexa’s cock with obvious fervor, and the alpha felt herself twitch in response. “Good thing I have the extra large here. Damn, you’d break my beta condoms so quick.”

“I do,” Lexa confessed. “It’s a problem. And alpha condoms are so expensive…” She trailed off into a groan as Clarke rolled the condom slowly down over her tip, covering the shaft in a thin sheen of latex. 

The omega’s eyes were nearly black with desire, as she stared down at her hand, pumping slowly up the lubricated sides. “Fuck. If I was on birth control….” 

“But you’re not.” Lexa countered, quickly, before the idea of cumming inside of her roommate could take control of her senses. “Sit up,” she instructed, pushing at Clarke’s shoulders. “I want you on your knees.”

“God,  _ gladly _ .” Clarke crawled to a kneeling position and licked her lips, leaning forward to try and place a kiss on the alpha’s glistening, covered cockhead. But Lexa wasn’t having that. Too easy to lose control. Instead, she roughly spun the omega around, hand pushing insistently on her lower back until the blonde canted forward. 

“Nope. Not like that. Face down, ass up. There we go.” She patted Clarke’s raised ass condescendingly, unable to help herself resist certain sadistic impulses. “Good omega.”

She could feel Clarke roll her eyes, even with her face in the mattress, but it didn’t matter. She needed to line up and get in: her cock was full to bursting and felt ready to explode in her fist. She pumped the bottle of lube for a little extra help, gathering the dripping slickness onto her tip, and smeared it up and down the shaft. Clarke was plenty lubricated, thanks to her earlier efforts, but she was still at least going to try to be conscientious.

“No fair, I wanted to taste you.” Clarke complained, lifting her head up and pillowing it on her folded elbows.

“You’ll get your chance,” Lexa promised, and dragged her tip against the omega’s pouting, open lips, coating her already-slick head in wetness.

“Mmmfuck,” Clarke gasped. “Are you as good with that big dick as you are with those fingers?” Her ass waved teasingly, and she tossed Lexa a significant look over her shoulder, challenging. 

“Only one way to find out.” Lexa thrust forward, and, this time, the flurry of pings that accompanied her action were encouraging, rather than distracting.

Her cock stretched the omega’s sweet entrance, labia gleaming thinly across the ridges just below the head, and Clarke let out a surprised, breathy moan. She didn’t sound pained, however, and Lexa took that as a cue to keep going. Her hips stirred slowly, and she pressed forward, inching her way inside as her fingers curled into the fleshy rounded cheeks of Clarke’s ass. 

“ _ Godddd _ ….” Clarke definitely sounded appreciative, and let out a low moan, lifting her head as Lexa worked her way inside. The space between her shoulder blades was surprisingly beautiful, and Lexa had to fight the urge to kiss her there, as the omega arched in delight. Instead, she concentrated on that lovely cluster of beauty marks, in the sweaty valley of the omega’s back, until she felt her hips bump into Clarke’s ass and she was all the way in.

A hand groped back and splayed against her hip. “Hold up one moment,” Clarke panted. “I just need...fuck, you’re big.”

“Easy. Breathe.” Lexa instructed, and stroked the omega’s arm, obligingly remaining still until she dropped her limbs and let out another long, low moan. “Take all the time you need.”

“Okay,” Clarke told her after a minute or two of panting silence. “Go ahead.”

The first thrust choked a moan out of both of them, and Lexa nearly fell onto Clarke’s back at how good it felt. The omega was hot, wet and tight, grasping around her cock as if the condom was barely there. Clarke was clearly greedy for more, and the alpha inside of Lexa’s veins was surging to give it to her. Trying to resist the urge to rut right off the bat, Lexa pumped slowly, restraining herself with Herculean effort as Clarke began to make irresistible noises. 

The wet, scandalous sound of their bodies and the rising, operatic cries of Clarke’s pleasure were the only thing that filled her ears, anymore; she barely registered the constant pinging from the screen. All she could see was Clarke’s ass filling her hands, and, when she peeled her cheeks apart, the slick, gliding motion of her thrusts. Her cock had never looked so good, coated in the omega’s wetness, and she had to resist the urge to spread some of it up onto her fingers and fuck Clarke’s ass with it.

“Oh god,  _ fuck _ you’re good,” Clarke moaned below her, and her thrusts sped up at the praise. “ _ Shit,  _ don’t stop, god yes. Fuck me hard, you big fucking Daddy.”

That should have slowed her down, it really should have. Lexa’s brain was racing between her inner skeptical  _ Daddy?  _ and a primal scream of  _ Fuck Yeah, I’m your Daddy, take it bitch.  _ In the end, although it happened rarely, the primal part won out, and her hips picked up a ruthless, rutting rhythm. 

“Yeah, fucking take it,” she snarled, and bit into Clarke’s shoulder. It wasn’t hard enough to leave a mark, but, judging from the way the omega mewled and clenched, it was definitely hard enough to be felt. 

Everything about her thrusts became wild, selfish, but the more she gave in to her savage self, the more the omega seemed to thrill to her touch, the more wetness slapped against her thighs from their bodies joining. Her skin was sticky with it, and she was inhaling huge gulps of scent. Clarke was moaning loud, raw and hoarse, and Lexa was lost in it, the seductive call of the omega’s desire. She pounded away, growling and snapping her jaws like an animal, and slammed Clarke back onto her cock like a rag doll, feeling roughly between her legs to rub her clit with mad, furious intensity. 

“God, you’re so fucking good, so deep, yess—Lexaahh—!” 

That did it. Hearing her name screamed from Clarke’s raw throat was too much to resist. Her next thrust stuttered, and she grunted heavily, feeling her cock jerk and sputter, as her cum raced towards the tip. Luckily she seemed to have dragged the omega with her into climax, and, as she slumped forward, pumping her release into the condom’s reservoir, Clarke thrashed below her, clenching and spasming through her own orgasm. She cried out like a song bird, the sweetest sound Lexa had ever known, and her clenching, heavenly tightness was milking her cock like a vise. The alpha groaned and, unable to resist, lurched forward to bite down, holding the omega still as she pumped out the last of her release. 

For a long, lingering moment there was only their breathing, combined almost as one, as they panted and heaved to catch a breath. Lexa loosened her jaw, letting her teeth fall away from the light bruise she’d made on Clarke’s shoulder, and was surprised to feel a pang inside that it was not a true mark. She banished that strange, unwanted thought with a shudder, and leaned forward to nose the omega’s pulse anyway, feeling conflicted in her desires, but still wanting that barest hint of connection. 

Clark seemed to feel the same, and flung a sleepy arm around her neck, drawing her close. “Holy shit, Woods,” she breathed onto Lexa’s cheek, hot and bubble-gum-scented. “That may have been the best sex I’ve ever had.”

Lexa blushed. Hard. She coughed and pulled away, clearing her throat. “Your subscribers will be pleased.”  

The laugh that burst from Clarke startled her. “Oh I didn’t say that for them.” She gave a playful squeeze of her pelvic muscles, and Lexa huffed in surprise. “You’re just that damn good. Had to tell you. Even if it means you’re insufferable for a while.” 

“Shit.” Lexa rumbled, feeling an odd mixture of sharp, triumphant pleasure and rising embarrassment as the reality of what they had done rushed back into her brain. “Hold still, let me pull out.”

“Awww,” Clarke whined in protest, but Lexa took a firm hold of her hips and withdrew, ignoring the beguiling noises.

She checked that the base of the condom was intact, and rolled it carefully off, tying off the end to avoid spilling the excessive contents on Clarke’s bed. She dropped it into the trash can by the bed, and sighed with relief. Thank god the condom hadn’t broken in her rash, aggressive thrusting. This had been enough of a bad idea; she didn’t intent to add a surprise pregnancy to the mix.

“All business, eh Woods?” Clarke joked, stretching out on the bed as she closed the laptop. “Jeez, with you being such a Daddy in the sheets, I thought for sure you were gonna fuck me until the condom broke.”

The omega’s hair was tousled, lips glazed, and eyes half-lidded. She looked well-fucked and gorgeous. Lexa had to swallow a lump in her throat, and shook her head to change the subject.

“What’s this Daddy shit about?” She rolled over and pinned Clarke’s wrists above her head, grinding down with her lower half. The wet kiss of their skin brought a hiss to both of their throats. “I didn’t think you had that many issues.”

Clarke rolled her eyes. “Typical. I should have known with your views on sex work you’d also be a kink-shamer. I don’t have to have  _ issues _ to find it fun to call you names in bed, Woods. It’s just fun. Kind of patriarchy-subverting, too. Besides,” the smirk that curled on her lips was devilish. “You sure did enjoy it... _ Daddy _ .”

Lexa couldn’t hide the shudder than ran through her thighs, nor the way the hairs on her arms stood on end, but she blushed anyway. She released Clarke, sitting up in bed, and scooted off of her. She suddenly felt ashamed of herself, and she wanted to find her clothes and get out of this room. The air was somehow stifling. 

“Well,” She grabbed for her shorts and tugged them on, bunching up her bra in one hand as she reached for her tank top on the floor. Her boxers seemed to have fled to another dimension. “That was...fun. Hopefully your subscribers enjoyed it. But I gotta go study now.”

“Okay, stud.” Clarke’s eyes were glittering with too much knowledge; Lexa didn’t like it, and looked away. “But don’t you wanna collect, first?”

Collect? Lexa felt dazed and blinked for a second, before Clarke opened the laptop back up and clicked through her tabs to a PayPal screen. “Looks like we just made…$576 each. You want me to Venmo you your half right now, or take a check later?”

Five hundred and seventy six dollars.  _ Five hundred and seventy six dollars.  _ Lexa was almost salivating. She had to sweat and slave for twenty hours a week at the school cafeteria as a part of ‘work study’ and she didn’t take home more than $200 a month. Rent and bills were covered under her scholarship, but she had to work hard for that, too, so she rarely went out or spent any money on herself. Five hundred and seventy six dollars was more money than she’d had on hand in a long time. 

“Holy shit.” She muttered, and her face must have been pale, because Clarke laughed again, musical as ever. 

“That’s a pretty decent take home, yeah. Normally I make more like $200 per camming session, more if I’m willing to play with my ass.” She smiled slyly. “My subscribers definitely liked you. Once the novelty wears off, they’ll pay less, but we could probably pull in double that per session, for each of us.” 

Lexa blinked. Several things were processing in her brain, half of which was purely  _ play with my ass _ and the other half was all  _ $200 per session.  _ She knew Clarke cammed practically five times a week. That was a hell of a lot of money for them both to be making if she…

_ What are you even thinking? You’re gonna do this again? No way. No fucking way. Once was dangerous enough. _

“I’ll think about it,” she told Clarke in a mumble, and ripped her tank top over her head as fast as she could. “I need to go practice.”

“I thought it was study…?” Clarke mockingly called after her, but she let the door slip closed behind her and didn’t respond, furious at herself for even getting into this mess in the first place. She needed to go get actual clothes on, and then hunt up Anya and Indra and cool her head with some drinks. She definitely didn’t need to go back in there and fuck Clarke again, or thrust her cock between her smug, plush lips...nope. No way. 

“I am  _ never  _ doing that again.” She told herself in her room, through her teeth.

_ We’ll see about that... _ her traitorous mind whispered back. 

***

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [ Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/bitterbones87) for access to earlier updates and my dirty mind <3


End file.
